Dos familias, un camino
by Arenka
Summary: Dos familias opuestas, condenadas a vivir juntas ¿Como harán para sobrevivir? ¿Que harán con esos sentimientos que poco a poco comienzan a tomar fuerzas? Crossover


**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de:** **Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki… es el último Crossover que hago con ellos, espero y lo disfruten.**

 **Dos familias, un destino**

…

 **Prologo: "Comienza una nueva historia"**

Por décadas las personas se preguntan por qué la calle de Black Order está constantemente bajo ataque, las pocas personas que habitan ahí piensan seriamente en mudarse…porque aún no lo hace es un misterio.

El caos que gobierna ahí es provocado únicamente por dos familias, muchas han sido las teorías del porqué de esa enemistad, los hijos provenientes de ambas familias son considerados tan hermosos como peligrosos, una más numerosa que otra, pero la destrucción es la misma

La primera familia conformada naturalmente con un hombre y una mujer, Mana de cabellera negra y rizada, de profundos y raros ojos plateados piel pálida y Karan Walker cabellera y ojos castaños y una tersa y suave piel blanca, las personas que les conocen pueden decir con certeza que son los más bondadosos, amables y optimistas, aun les cuesta creer que sean los causantes de tanta destrucción e idas al psicólogo.

Los primeros en la familia, de belleza y carisma únicos, seriedad y comicidad por partes iguales, inteligencia superada por poco y fácilmente sobresalen ante los demás, aunque como no hacerlo si su cabello es de un color peculiar, esto se debe a una extraña enfermedad, las malas lenguas dicen que esta fue dada por la familia contraria y por ello la enemistad, otros solo piensan que es un des fortunio ante la magnífica pareja

Adolf y Yashiro gemelos no idénticos que ahora cuentan actualmente con 18 años, el primero de cabellera plateada y ojos tan azules como el cielo, el segundo cabellera blanca y atrayentes ojos dorados, los dos de una tersa piel blanca. Ambos criados de diferente forma, mientras tenía 16 años Adolf se fue a Alemania a estudiar y vivir temporalmente con su tía Klaudia, Yashiro estudio en la prestigiosa secundaria privada "Ashinaka", una escuela situada en su propia isla en Tokio.

El tercer hijo del segundo parto de cabellera castaña y extraños ojos violetas, piel blanca, Shion es un chico tranquilo, pero eso no quiere decir que puedan meterse con él, estudia en una secundaria privada llamada Cronos, la más prestigiosa escuela de Londres y que personalmente le llevaron la solicitud, el orgullo de la familia.

El cuarto y quinto hijos del tercer parto, de 16 años, Nea y Allen Walker, el primero de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados, el segundo de cabellera castaña y ojos plateados, ambos diferentes personalidades pero la misma galantería con las chicas. Además de tener color de piel diferente, pues mientras Allen es pálido, Nea es moreno.

Y el sexto hijo, el más lindo y simpático de los cuatro, y el segundo que nunca se mete con la otra familia –Nai- de 12 años, nacido con la típica melena blanca pintado las puntas de color lavanda y ojos rojos y una suave piel blanca, es posiblemente el más inocente y amable de los seis, tal vez por su escasa edad.

Quieran o no cuando se fue Adolf no causo muchos cambios, el jamás batallaba en esa guerra sin sentido, de hecho nuevamente las malas lenguas dicen que era amante de uno de los de la familia contraria, fue descubierto y mandado fuera de Londres, tal vez fue verdad, o tal vez no, eso es algo que nadie jamás sabrá. Ahora con el chico alemán de vuelta lo sabrán, los metiches se darán cuenta con quien tuvo un amorío, si con el mayor de los hijos o la mayor de los hijos. O si todo fue una mala información entre los residentes de ahí

…

Prosiguiendo con la segunda Familia, Conformada por Cross Marian, dicen que este estuvo enamorado de la bella Karan y que Mana Walker y él eran los mejores amigos, ¿Verdad o mentira? Quién sabe. Y su actual y posiblemente última esposa Nine Klaud

Los primeros en la lista Alma y Yuu, ambos con una hermosura heredada por su madre, ambos con una abundante cabellera negra y facciones asiáticas en su cara. Ojos tan negros como la noche y morenos de nacimiento, tan opuestos en carácter, la mayor carismática y a veces molesta, bondadosa y que a veces puede causar tanto miedo como quiera, el gemelo menor, siempre con su ceño fruncido y conocido por su mal carácter, una abominación que no querrás ver en persona. Hijos de la primera esposa, quien lastimosamente murió cuando su barco se hundió. El nombre raramente sale de los labios de su padre, pero su nombre era Anita

El tercer hijo del segundo parto, cabellera negra y ojos azul oscuro, suave piel blanquecina, cuando tenía 17 años fue enviado con su tío a las afueras de la ciudad, el no solía presentarse en público, su ida para todos fue un misterio, y la razón por la cual sus hermanos se volvieron más violentos. Hijo de otra bella joven de origen oriental, una chica que solo le dejo un hijo bastardo y un "cuñado" llamado Ichigen Miwa, si preguntan por ella, huyo con su perro.

El cuarto hijo, de cabellera oscura y ojos grises, piel pálida, su nombre es conocido únicamente por su familia, su madre de nombre Eve era originaria de una tribu, a Cross le atrajo desde el primer momento que la vio, para su pena murió en el momento del parto, y se le sumo otro niño más.

El ultimo hijo, Gareki de actualmente 16 años, su cabello azabache corto y despeinado, ojos verde oliva y piel bronceada, tan parecido a la madre que Cross no puede negar que tiene suerte para eso, la chica fue una aventura de una noche, pero la muy bastarda supo dar con él para entregarle al mocoso.

La bella chica rubia que ahora es su esposa puede ser la única que fue diferente a las otras, y no es por su infertilidad, sino más bien porque constantemente están en desacuerdo y la chica fue difícil de conseguir incluso ahora es difícil, el pelirrojo anteriormente vividor no puede negar que le ama aún más que a la primera.

Los hijos en ambas familias se odian, desde pequeño se les dijo que debían odiar a los del frente, sin saber que estos fueron obligados a lo mismo, Nine se opone a esta clase de peleas, pero después de saber la verdad no puede negarse mucho.

El joven que se había ido por dos años había vuelto, su melena plateada era más larga de lo habitual, llegándole hasta las caderas, miro con detenimiento a su familia, quienes estaban esperándole con un letrero de: "Se busca" con más de 5 dólares de recompensa, sonrió un tanto apenado por la mirada de las demás personas, el pequeño Nai se abalanzo a sus brazos seguido de los otros, siendo Nea y Yashiro quienes solo miraron

—Bienvenido de vuelta Hermanito—saludo su gemelo mirándole despectivo, Nea solo le saludo con la mano, sin borrar una sonrisa burlona

Cuando llego a su hogar después de dos años de estar con su grandioso tío, se sintió tan bien. Sus hermanos si bien no lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, le había elaborado un pastel con un horrible sabor y que nadie se comió, culparon a las únicas mujeres del grupo, su habitación había sido tocada únicamente para ser limpiada, miro por su ventana observando como llegaban los residentes de la casa enemiga, una familia opuesta a la de ellos, mientras ellos eran un matrimonio respetado, con dos padres amorosos y una economía elevada, y ellos únicamente eran de padres un tanto fríos y disciplinados, también un matrimonio temido y una economía estable y llevadera.

Pero no se quejaba de su familia, tal vez sus hermanos eran de diferentes mujeres, ellos sabían que su estúpido padre les quería a su manera, o eso pensaba hasta que…

—Vete a la mierda viejo—gruño Kanda mirando con odio e imperceptible miedo en sus ojos

—Oh vamos no es tan malo—negocio Nine, si lo que los hermanos sospechaban era cierto, entonces debían comprender que no había forma de negociar con algo tan serio y horrible

— ¡Ni una mierda!— grito molesto aventándole una silla a su progenitor, Nezumi estaba listo para grabar la escena que pronto tomaría lugar en la sala de su casa

— ¡No nos pueden enviar ahí!—grito Alma apoyando a su querido hermano

—Solo serán tres años—hablo Cross restándole importancia

— ¡Tres años!—gritaron los mellizos con una sincronización que espantaba

— ¿Y porque no vas tú?—pregunto Alma intentando tranquilizarse

— Porque no soy menor de edad—

—Nosotros tampoco—hablaron quemantes

—Exacto, alguien debe cuidar a estos mocosos—se quedaron congelados

— ¿Qué?—fue la pregunta confundida general

—Debido a que la gentuza se ha quejado por sus inocentes peleas—todos bufaron, menos el recién llegado quien solo suspiro—para evitar ser llevados a un reclusorio para niños problemas, deberán irse a la escuela de Kuronomei, con todo los gastos pagos y bla, bla, bla—

Se miraron entre ellos

— ¿Tendremos un edificio para nosotros?—pregunto Nezumi cruzándose de brazos

—No un edificio, pero si una casa de dos pisos que compartirán con otros estudiantes, nada grave—hablo restándole importancia

— ¿Quiénes serán los otros estudiantes?—pregunto Gareki sin despegar su vista de su videojuego portátil

—No nos dijeron, pero no son un problema, o eso dijeron ellos—hablo Nine, los hermanitos se miraron no muy convencidos

— Porque trajiste a Kuroh hasta aquí si nuevamente le ibas a enviar lejos—hablo Alma molesta

— Pero le dije que no desempacara—

— Genial, nosotros empacamos mientras Kuroh hace la comida—hablo la pelinegra y todos asintieron esparciéndose del lugar

La Escuela de Kuronomei era sin lugar a dudas una de las escuelas más grades que hubiera visto, desde un patio inmenso en el que se habían perdido ya varias veces, sino fuera porque secuestraron un guía (Un pobre sujeto que tuvo el des-fortunio de encontrarlos) jamás hubieran encontrado su "hogar" por esos tres años, una casa alejada de las instalaciones, en el lugar más recóndito del patio cerca del bosque, la fachada era antigua, como si de un templo japonés se tratara, un jardín totalmente seco y lo que les hizo estremecer…cerca de la entrada con maletas en manos y mirando la casa oriental

— ¿Qué mierda hacen ellos aquí?—pregunto Kanda para nada silencioso, los chicos se sobresaltaron mirando asombrados a los pelinegros, el silencio gobernó y el guía intercalaba su mirada entre ambos grupos de jóvenes

— ¡Gareki!—grito el menor de los Walker meneando frenéticamente su mano como saludo, el aludido prefirió ver hacia otro lado, Adolf tosió para romper ese incomodo silencio y las miradas asesinas no tardaron en llegar

—Oh, veo que ya conocen a sus compañeros de cuarto—ambas familias se congelaron al escuchar esa desconocida voz

Kanda estaba sentado encima de Allen y este le sujetaba de su cabello, Nea tenía un balde de agua por encima de la cabeza del agresor de su hermanito, Nai tenía abrazado a Gareki y este lo alejaba con sus manos, Adolf y Kuroh estaban sentados mirando la escena, Nezumi y Shion estaban tirados en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, Alma y Yashiro estaban jugando a las fuercitas

—Se llevan muy bien—hablo el hombre de cabello negro acomodando sus lentes, Nea termino su movimiento empapando a Kanda y de paso a Allen—Soy Munakata Reisi, seré su instructor—se presentó sonriéndoles enigmáticamente

Cuando las cosas se calmaron a regañadientes entraron a la casa, encontrándose con una sala bastante amplia

— ¿No hay tele?—pregunto Nezumi sentándose despreocupadamente en el sofá

—No necesitan eso—hablo Reisi observando a los mayores— asumo que tú eres Alma—

—Genio—bromeo Nezumi

—La Dirección general de Kuronomei se encuentra en medio del campus, se presentaran mañana así que tienen tiempo para desempacar—se calló al tiempo que les entregaba un folleto por persona y dos mapas por familia

— ¡Genial, tienen baños termales!— grito Yashiro emocionado

—Cierran a las nueve P.M— hablo Adolf leyendo el folleto—Pero la biblioteca está abierta las 24 horas—

—CofcofNerdcofcof—tosió Alma, Nezumi le dio un golpe

—Tenemos a un científico y ustedes a la rata de laboratorio—hablo Nea, Nezumi lo fulmino con la mirada y nuevamente comenzaron una pelea

Los cuartos estaban en el segundo piso, todas tenían una cama, un baño privado, un armario y una pequeña ventana para ver la maravillosa vista al bosque en la parte derecha una vista al marchito jardín, ninguno de los lados se podía quejar.

Kanda por primera vez en su vida dormiría en una habitación solo, sin Alma, aunque posiblemente esto no hiciera una diferencia, la gemela podía escabullirse de cualquier lado solo para estar con él, bufo cansado.

Cada uno se metió a su respectiva habitación cada puerta tenía un nombre por lo cual no hubo excusas para una pelea por cada cuarto

Adolf, Kuroh, Kanda, Nezumi, Allen y Nai del lado izquierdo, Yashiro, Alma, Shion, Nea y Gareki en la parte derecha

Al día siguiente estaban todos en el comedor, Kuroh y Shion habían hecho la comida para sus respectivas familias, solo una cocina y para fortuna de ambos ellos no eran conflictivos a menos que se les molestara, Ambas familias se dispersaron habiendo una pequeña pelea por quien se quedaba en el comedor, ninguna de las dos gano así que se marcharon a su habitación derrotados

Adolf se quedó en el lugar sonriendo complacido, Kuroh estaba perplejo mirando el lugar casi desierto incluso Shion

—Serán unos largos años—susurro el castaño afligido, Adolf asintió

—Algo me dice que será divertido—

—Solo tu podrías ver algo así divertido—hablo Kuroh siguiendo las acciones de sus hermanos, Adolf rio ligeramente

La hora de marcharse llego, los hermanos pelinegros secuestraron a otro guía para que les llevaran al respectivo edificio

Los hermanos Walker se encontraban despidiéndose aun del pequeño Nai, dándole instrucciones de no abrirle a extraños, llamara a emergencia, la policía, los bomberos, la ambulancia, la fuerza armada de Alemania, Japón e Inglaterra si no podía abrir un frasco de pepinillos…Allen tuvo que silenciar a Adolf para que dejara de ser tan sobreprotector, ahora solo caminaban hacia la dirección, afortunadamente estaban unidos, no podían perderse por culpa de Allen

—Esta al revés—Nea tenía un tic en el ojo, Adolf abrió su parasol colocándoselo despreocupadamente, Yashiro fue a su lado— ¿Como pudimos ser tan idiotas?—se preguntó molesto mientras su castaño gemelo se llenaba de aura deprimente— ¿¡Porque le dimos a él el mapa!?—

—Oh vamos no están malo—hablo Yashiro recostándose en el césped—Además ¿Quién quiere ir a la dirección sino es por problemas?—

—Eres Libre—sentencio Kuroh liberando al estudiante, miro a sus hermanos con reproche pero estos rápidamente le echaron la culpa a Alma, quien se quejo

—Hablando de ser libres ¿No les parece extraño no habernos encontrado con ningún alumno?—inquirió la pelinegra extrañada

—No es de extrañar, deben estar en clases, además, encontramos a ese estudiante ¿No?—

— Kanda nosotros pensamos que es estudiante porque aquí solo debe haber estudiantes, pero además, ¿Por qué nos trasladaron aquí y con ELLOS?—

—La gentuza que nos metió aquí no es una gentuza normal, debió tener contactos con poder como para poder trasladar a jóvenes estudiantes de honor como nosotros aquí—hablo Nezumi, sus hermanos asintieron convencidos

—Deberíamos descubrir quiénes son y matarlos—gruño Kanda, sus hermanos volvieron a asentir

—Yo creo que mejor pasan y dejan de decir esa clase de cosas en voz alta—los chicos miraron a su instructor de defensas contra la magia oscura, este simplemente acomodo sus gafas abriendo la puerta para que pudieran pasar

Reisi cerró la puerta tras de él, el aire acondicionado parecía estar al máximo pues incluso podían jurar que caía nieve, miraron perplejo al hombre frente a ellos

— ¡Tu!—rugieron Kanda y Alma molestos, Nezumi y Gareki se miraron entre ellos para corroborar que no estaban viendo cosas, Kuroh miro a Reisi parado junto a la puerta y miro al susodicho director, de cabellera negra y lentes

— ¿Gemelos?—pregunto, el director sonrió causando estremecimiento en los pelinegros

—Para nada mi estimado chico, Soy Hirato el director de esta escuela y Reisi es mi hermano No gemelo—asintieron dudando lo último ¿Cómo no eran gemelos? ¡Se parecían demasiado!— ¿Y los Walker?—pregunto al ver que faltaban ciertos niños modelos y carismáticos

— ¡Llegamos!—grito Allen abriendo de golpe la puerta, Reisi esquivo por poco

—Lamentamos la tardanza—se disculpó Adolf sonriendo apenado—Un gato negro se nos cruzó en el camino y tuvimos que…—Nea le tiro del cabello silenciándolo en el acto

—No intentes dar excusas anciano tonto—reprendieron sus hermanos, los pelinegros se estremecieron, el oji-azul sonrió restándole importancia

—Acabo de llegar ¿Cómo iba a saber que Allen es más despistado que antes?—

— ¿¡Cómo iba a saber que estaba al revés!?—estallo el acusado ante la presión y culpabilidad

—Elemental mi estimado Moyashi—

— ¡Es Allen!—

—Basta chicos, no es momento para levantarnos los unos a los otros—intento predicar Shion, fallando fallidamente

Nezumi, Kanda, Alma y Gareki miraban la pelea de albinos, lamentaban no traer palomitas ni ninguna clase de cámara

—Deténganse, no creo que sea el lugar correcto para esta clase de rabietas—todas las miradas se posaron en el pelinegro

—Tienes valor Inu-Kuro—hablo Nea, Shiro golpeo ligeramente al gemelo moreno

—Ahora que todos parecen más tranquilos, podemos proseguir—Adolf y Alma fueron los únicos en quedarse dentro de la oficina

—Si solamente los querían a ellos pudieron haber avisado, me levante temprano por nada—se quejó Shiro recostándose en el hombro de Shion—Tengo sueño—

—Estúpido No gemelo—gruño Kanda mirando a Reisi de reojo, la puerta fue abierta, Adolf se tocaba su cabello constantemente y Alma le veía burlonamente

—Tengo grandes noticias—hablo contenta la chica— ¡Adolf se cortara el cabello!—

— ¡No! ¡De eso vive!—se burló Nezumi

—También ustedes afeminados—hablo el oji-azul perdido en el horizonte, los pelinegros cayeron en crisis existencial, Kuroh no tenía muchos problemas con eso…pero se negaba a hacerlo

—Prefiero la tortura—hablaron Kanda, Nezumi y Kuroh al unísono, Alma y Adolf se soltaron a reír apoyándose uno del otro, varios punzadas de celos y molestia aparecieron en los hermanos

—Te dije que actuarían así—hablo Alma aun entre risas, Adolf solo saco un billete y se lo entrego

— ¿Qué hay sobre las clases?—pregunto Shion

—sí, entraste a primero de preparatoria ¡Felicidades!, Nai tendrá una maestra privada, Yashiro estarás en tercero de preparatoria y Nea junto a Allen retomaran su año en secundaria—

— ¿Y tú?—pregunto Yashiro confundido— ¿Estarás conmigo u otra clase?—

—Estaré únicamente en tu clase de Historia—hablo restándole importancia, el albino pareció decepcionado

La familia dispareja se reunió

— ¿Y nosotros?—pregunto Gareki

— Kanda y yo retomaremos las clases de la universidad del Arte, y trabajaremos en diferentes áreas de esta zona en nuestro tiempo libre—el condenado gruño—Kuroh estará en tercero de prepa, Gareki en segundo de secundaria y Nezumi en primero de preparatoria—algunos gruñeron

—Esto es malo, ¿Cuántos edificios por grado son?—

—Dos—

—Estamos jodidos ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que nos toque en el mismo salón que don perfectos?—

—Vivimos en la misma casa, tu dímelo—Nezumi maldijo por lo bajo

—Nosotros tampoco estamos muy felices con la idea—gruñeron Shion, Nea y Yashiro al unísono

— ¿No se nos hace tarde para ir a clases?—pregunto Kuroh mirando a su hermana

—Están en vacaciones, no iremos a clases hasta que termine el mes—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué hacemos aquí!?—

—Entre más rápido les sacaran de Black Order menos daño causarían—respondió Reisi—Descansen mientras puedan, no solo sus hermanos mayores trabajaran—

El instructor de manejo se alejó del lugar, ambas familias parecían desconcertadas, Alma y Adolf silbaron comenzando a alejarse sospechosamente

— ¿Dónde creen que van?—

—Solo iba a ver la lluvia de estrellas—se excusó Adolf, Allen casi lo suelta

—Es de día—razono Yashiro

Las cosas iban mal en peor

 _ **Continuara**_ …

 _ **Edades de los personajes principales:**_

 _ **Kanda y Alma 21 años**_

 _ **Kuroh 19 años**_

 _ **Adolf y Yashiro 18 años**_

 _ **Nezumi y Shion 17 años**_

 _ **Gareki, Nea y Allen 16 años**_

 _ **Nai 12 años**_

 _ **Edades de los personajes secundarios**_

 _ **Reisi Munakata 24 años**_

 _ **Hirato 29 años**_

 _ **Mana 38 años**_

 _ **Karan 32 años**_

 _ **Cross 38 años**_

 _ **Nine 35 años**_

 _ **Proyecto 1 de no sé cuántos**_


End file.
